<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Les années 1960 by LeiaFavaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800048">Les années 1960</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz'>LeiaFavaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1001 Nuances de héros [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord : Les défis galactiques, F/M, How Do I Tag, Spoilers, WandaVision spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing]<br/>[Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]</p><p>Hommage à l'ambiance des deux premiers épisodes de la série WandaVision. SPOILERS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1001 Nuances de héros [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Les années 1960</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour !</p><p>Tout est dans le résumé.</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">C’est tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Une vie parfaite dans une banlieue parfaite des années 50. Rien que Vision, elle, et l’amour. Un bonheur parfait qui devait durer pour toujours.</p><p class="western">Mais par moment, il y ait ces choses étranges qui les dérangeaient. L’inconnu total qu’était leur passé. Ces événements étranges. Ces flashs qui perçaient la perfection monochrome de son univers. Comme si quelque chose essayait de lui laisser un message.</p><p class="western">Wanda se plaisait vraiment dans les années 1960. Elle aimait sa maison et sa voisine. Si elle appréciait pas Dottie, elle appréciait l’animation qu’elle mettait dans le quartier. Elle voulait vraiment se couler dans le moule, ne penser qu’à elle et à Vision.</p><p class="western">Construire sa vie parfaite.</p><p class="western">
  
</p><p class="western">Construire sa vie parfaite.</p><p class="western">
  
</p><p class="western">Construire sa vie parfaite.</p><p class="western">
  
</p><p class="western">Construire sa vie parfaite.</p><p class="western">
  
</p><p class="western">                 sa vie parfaite.</p><p class="western">
  
</p><p class="western">                 sa vie parfaite.</p><p class="western">
  
</p><p class="western">                 sa vie parfaite.</p><p class="western">
  
</p><p class="western">                      vie            .</p><p class="western">
  
</p><p class="western">
  
</p><p class="western">C’est tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Une vie parfaite dans une banlieue parfaite des années 70. Rien que Vision, elle, leur futur enfant, et l’amour. Un bonheur parfait qui devait durer pour toujours.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>